Mi primera vez en STARBUCKS
by Ann St
Summary: Sakura va tarde al trabajo, no desayunó y lo más cercano a un buen café es un local de STARBUCKS, pero ella jamás a ido a uno, ¿Como sera su primera vez?
1. Chapter 1

¡DIOS MIO!

Se me hizo tarde, ¡ME DESPEDIRÁN!.

Salto de la cama, corro al baño, me desvisto y entro a la ducha.

-ESTA CALIENTE-. Chillo, aumento el agua fría, perfecto.

Termino, agarro una toalla y corro por mi rosa. Por lo mientras repaso mi agenda, registro mi llegada, realizo la cirugía de la señora Sanji, un momento, LA CIRUGÍA, tengo que apurarme.

Me puse mis bragas y sostén negros, mi blusón color vino con mi cinturón negro y los capri del mismo color, agarro el peine y corro al espejo.

Mientras me peino repaso mi reflejo, solo necesito delineador, mascara de pestañas y un labial, mi vestuario esta perfecto, MIS BRAZOS, ¡ESTA ROJOS!, debieron irritarse con el agua caliente. Agarro mi sueter rosa con negro cuello en V, me maquillo, me pongo los tacones rojos, agarro mi bolso y me voy.

Continuará ...


	2. Chapter 2

7:50 a.m. Ya casi llego, y me sobra tiempo, ¡BIEN!. Iré por un café, busco la cafetería más cercana, Starbucks, nunca he ido a uno.!¡QUE BIEN, ESTA ABIERTO!. Entro, solo esta un muchacho de pelo azabache, muy alto, lastima que esta de espaldas, limpiando.

-Bienvenido a Starbucks, ¿Que se le ofrece? -. Dice con desdén. Eso me molesta.

-Si no es molestia preferiría ver el menú-.

-Como sea, molesta -. Dijo. Un momento, ¿Me acaba de decir molesta?, pero no dije casi nada.

-Mira quien habla- dije sentándome en una mesa al lado de una ventana - el que ni me a visto, ni me conoce y ya me habla con enojo-.

-Lo mismo digo -.

-Cómo sea-.

Miro el menú, todo suena delicioso, después del trabajo vendré por algo, pero por ahora encargaré algo rápido.

-Oiga, no tengo todo el día ¿va a ordenar o se va? -.

MIERDA, ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva aquí?.

-Lo siento, tráeme un expresó con pan... - volteo a verlo y... encuentro unos ojos negros y profundos, un rostro pálido, con un flequillo a la izquierda, una cabellera desordenada, que atractivo, y no quita su vista de mi, y yo tampoco puedo quitar mi vista de el.

Continuara...

Hola :) / el siguiente capitulo será el último. Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Ann St**


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Q...que tipo de pan desea ordenar? -. Dice el muchacho mirando de repente su libreta.

-Ahh... Tostado con mantequilla -.

-¿Eso es todo?-. Dice sin apartar su mirada de su libreta. Asiento. - En un momento se lo traigo-.Y se va.

No puedo creerlo, acabo de conocer al chico más atractivo del mundo y fui grosera con el. Y lo peor de todo, es que no puedo dejar de verlo. Me he de ver ridícula. Tengo que distraerme, sacó los expedientes, ¿Que pacientes tengo hoy?. Sin pensarlo volteo a ver a ese bombón, parece tener unos 25, es pálido, de hombros anchos, y un trasero, dios, ESE TRASERO. Centro mi mirada en su rostro, pero la cruzó con la suya, ¡QUE PENA! Debe de pensar que soy una interesada lujuriosa. De seguro estoy más roja que el trasero de un babuino. De repente, suena una canción, "No caigas en la oscuridad", de Akatsuki, amo a esa banda. Un momento, ME LLAMAN.

-Diga-.

-Sakura, te llamo para informarte que la cirugía se cancela, al parecer la paciente mejoró notablemente, o eso muestran los resultados del chequeo así que te necesito aquí a las 12:30 p.m. ¿Entendido? -.

-Si Tsunade - sama-. Siempre tan directa. Y cuelga. RAYOS, me levante temprano, me queme los brazos y sufrí la peor vergüenza de mi vida para nada.

-Oye-. Me dice el mesero, dios mio.

-¿S...si? -.

-¿Te gusta Akatsuki? -. Que alivio.

-Si, me encantan, ¿Y a ti? -.

-Si, de hecho, es mi banda favorita-.

-¿En serio? Que genial, que canciones tan geniales, ¿No crees? -.

Se sienta y empezamos a platicar, que chico más agradable, pero a la vez serio, por alguna razón eso me gusta.

-Sasuke, deja de coquetear y ponte a trabajar -. Dijo una chica pelirroja con lentes situada en la entrada.

-Esta bien, Karin, fue un placer hablar contigo...- se queda pensativo, no le he dicho mi nombre.

-Sakura, mi nombre es Sakura -.

-Lindo nombre, - mi nombre suena hermoso saliendo de sus labios- espero volver a verte- me sonríe de lado y se dirige a su puesto de trabajo.

-mucho gusto... -.

-Sasuke, mi nombre es Sasuke -. Y se va.

DE AHORA EN ADELANTE, SIEMPRE VENDRÉ A STARBUCKS.

FIN

...o...

Ya se, ya se... Tiene faltas de ortografía (o es lo más seguro)

No me siento muy contenta con este fic, lo veo muy deficiente.

Pero bueno, si gustan dejar sus opiniones esta bien, la verdad no las pido por review, sino porque quiero saber en que puedo mejorar.

Saludos y que tengan un excelente día.

 **Ann St**


End file.
